pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake's snowboarding resort
Jake's snowboarding resort is a snowboarding and ski resort on Jake's Mountain, owned and operated by Jake. The resort caters primarily to snowboarders, though it caters to skiers as well. In Season 1, Jake runs the resort by himself - acting as its proprietor and ski patrol - though calls in the PAW Patrol to occasionally lend a paw whenever he needs assistance. Often he rescues snowboarders (and presumably skiers) by himself, usually only calling in the PAW Patrol when necessary (such as in "Pups Get a Lift") or when he himself needs to be rescued ("Pups on Ice" and "Pups Get a Rubble"). When it is snowing, Ryder, the pups, Katie, Cali, and Alex occasionally visit to snowboard down the ski trails. The resort has a ski lift which broke down in "Pups Get a Lift", stranding Katie and Cali while riding it and causing Jake (who had managed to get everyone else off), to call in the PAW Patrol for help. After they are rescued, the lift is fixed by Rocky. In "Pups and the Snow Monster", it is revealed that a local Cryptid, the Adventure Bay Snow Monster, is said to live on the mountain according to a local legend, though Jake himself is quite skeptical of its existence and considers it an urban legend. Following the events of "The New Pup", Everest began living at the resort with Jake and became the PAW Patrol's snow and mountain rescue pup. Due to a highly specialized role however, she primarily uses her skills to help Jake with rescuing snowboarders (and skiers), on the mountain while functioning as a reserve member of the PAW Patrol - assisting the team only when her particular skills are needed. Since "Pups and the Big Freeze", Everest's pup house usually sits outside the resort cabin when not being used as a snow plow. In "Pups and the Ghost Cabin", during the off season (as the mountain is free of snow) Jake decides to fix up the old mining cabin so he can turn it into a ski chalet - despite rumors that it is supposedly haunted by a hungry ghost. After witnessing his lunchbox hovering over the ground, Jake calls in the PAW Patrol to investigate the possibility of a ghost. During their investigation they discover a hidden room inside the cabin further adding to the cabin's spookiness, though it is eventually revealed that the strange occurrences were actually caused by mice living in the cabin. They cover up the mouse hole and Rocky builds the mice a "mouse house" to live in; allowing Jake and the pups to fix up the cabin and turn it into a ski chalet for use by the resort's patrons during the ski season. In "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot", it is revealed that the cabin of Wild Wilbur can be found on Jake's Mountain. In "Pups Save a Pizza", Jake and Everest are revealed to have recently built an outdoor pizza oven outside the resort's main cabin, which Jake plans on using to cook pizzas for snowboarders all winter. Later in the episode Jake used it to cook the pizzas that Alex and the pups made. In "Pups Save a City Kitty", Cali visited there. Category:Locations Category:Artificial Domains of AB Category:Buildings Category:Recreational Areas Category:Attractions Category:Locations Outside of Adventure Bay